In dreams
by Ree923
Summary: ok started out as PWP but now has a plot because I decided I was just that talented. Sarah turns 21 and has a few drinks. Apparently this makes Sarah and Jareth face up to a few hard truths. M eventually
1. Chapter 1

Sarah walked the dark street slowly, lingering on each step. Her twenty first birthday had brought surprises and a bit too much wine. Sarah would not say she was drunk, but she was pleasantly humming. Yes, she liked the sound of that - pleasantly humming. She closed her eyes and remembered each dance with the men at the club. Most of them had been happy to dance with her. One, however had stayed in the shadows, just out of her line of vision. He'd made her body hum with excitement, the way she knew he was staring at her. She made sure that when she danced a slow sexy dance, she'd been turned toward him, dipping to show off her cleavage, then spinning away from his corner of the bar to grab onto a willing dance partner. It had been fun, she'd had fun for the first time in forever.

_It's only forever, not long at all..._

She giggled at the stray thought that had formed in her mind. Forever not long at all? That made no sense, but then again, not too much did lately. She'd finished college like the good girl her father always said she was, dated a few men to please Irene's need to tell her friends that no, Sarah was not anti social. But tonight was different. She could feel the night breezes pick up and caress her. Like a gloved hand just waiting for her to acknowledge it.

She looked to the sky, but there was nothing there. No strange owl staring back at her, no glittery figure standing in the mid air against the full moon. No, just stars and sky and a sense of longing that had been growing all night. She thought about the man at the bar again. He'd never come close enough for her to see him, but she had noticed platinum blond hair that framed his face in a familiar way. Almost like a dream she'd had, years ago.

As she entered her apartment, she managed to get out of her tight dress and into a soft flannel set of pajamas. Easing into her bed, she sighed. She'd tell Hoggle and the others that she had a good birthday when she talked to them, but she'd rather have been with them, to see them again.

_To see him again, _a voice floated into her mind. She smiled, fading off to sleep. To see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth had no idea what possessed him to go Above Ground on Sarah's birthday. She'd banished him from her life years ago and yet, each year, like an idiot, he went to her and watched her celebrate without him.

This year had been the worst yet. Twenty one years old. Apparently it was now legal for her to consume alcoholic beverages. While he knew she wasn't so drunk to be a danger to herself, she had danced with many little boys who were not worthy of her time or attention.

Since he could not go to her without her consent, he had been exiled to a far corner of the bar, nursing an ale. Just one, he couldn't afford to get drunk Above Ground and run the risk of passing out. He suppressed horrid memories of that time in 1785 when he'd had too much to drink and woken up in some old woman's bathtub. Fortunately still fully clothed, but unfortunately the old woman coming into the bathroom was not. He shivered in barely concealed disgust as he remembered her grabbing for him. He had barely made it out of their with his dignity intact.

Now he sat at the head of his Council table, feeling a bit ill. One ale should not have that effect on him. He felt drunk, had it really been that long since he'd had a drink up in Sarah's world?

"Sire, are you well?" Gorkin, his aide asked, concerned.

"Totally fine, I assure - I assure you," Jareth said loftily then burped.

He heard a woman's laugh in his head, her laugh and he frowned. She was trying to find her way to the bathroom in that tiny apartment. How he knew that, he was not sure.

"You Sarah Williams, are drunk," he heard her voice say but it came out of his mouth. The others at the table looked at him oddly and he shrugged.

"All you need now is a Goblin King to give you your birthday kiss - allllll - grown up you are. Jareth! Come to me," Sarah's voice filled his head, but again, he said the words along with her. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he mumbled an apology and ran from the room.

He was going to have a few words with Miss Sarah Williams. After he took some pain medication - he felt more drunk now and knew he was feeling her giddiness. It gave him ideas and he smirked with an evil laugh echoing from his chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah pushed back her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't thought she was drunk but after making it to her bed and suddenly noticing that she still seemed to be moving while she was lying perfectly still - she had to admit, she was drunk.

She started laughing as she remembered calling out to Jareth, that was so stupid. Like he even listened to her anymore. He was a great big Goblin King and had chickens and goblins to kick. And runners to annoy. Hopefully many teenage girl runners who would drive him crazy. After a moment of thinking about that, she frowned. She didn't want any teenage girl getting the wrong idea about Jareth. He was her Goblin King, to annoy, drive crazy and in general, make life miserable for, for as long as they both shall live. She laughed at that and then held her head.

"First time out drinking and I come home trashed. Lovely," she said trying to steady herself. She glared at her reflection, noticing it seemed to shimmer slightly. Great, drunk and seeing things. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Ow," she said elegantly. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring back at her from the mirror. Jumping back, she tripped and fell into the bathtub, laughing again. The figure in the mirror looked at her with a bit of annoyance and a hint of something darker. But Sarah was having none of it.

"This is a pretty real dream," Sarah said and was confused when Jareth said the same thing.

"Sarah, love. Good to see you," he drawled. He raised a hand and the shower turned on by itself, soaking Sarah completely. Sputtering, she scrambled out of the bathtub and glared at him, completely sober.

"Jareth, what the hell are you doing?" Sarah yelled, hitting the mirror with her hand, then wincing as she realized she'd just hit hard metal and not soft goblin king.

"Sobering you up, Precious. We can't chat if you're tipsy."

"I was not tipsy, I was," she paused as he held a hand to his ear as he had with Hoggle in the Labyrinth so long ago. "I was celebrating."

"I know. You were the belle of the ball as I remember, all those pretty boys lined up to ogle you. Touch you. I did not like it."

"Well too bad, Goblin boy - I have a life of my own and you aren't in it."

She froze as he materialized through her mirror and gathering her into his arms. Lowering his head to her ear he blew into it gently and was gratified to feel her tense, her breathing suddenly shallow.

"On the contrary - I appear to be called back to play. So what game shall we start with, hmm? Perhaps we can decide after we get these wet clothes off of you."

"What?" Sarah asked as his expert hands started removing her flannel shirt, unbuttoning each button with a seemingly careless, but extremely focused effort.

"What?" Sarah asked again, trying to back away. He spun her into the next room and she landed heavily on her bed. She instantly turned over to watch him. Before she could get back up, he'd fallen on her gracefully, pinning her hands over her head.

"Apparently when you drink, I feel the effects. I know what you know, feel what you feel," he said lazily, holding her hands with one of his own as the other drifted down to her cheek, then lower down her throat to settle on the violently pounding pulse racing beneath her skin.

"That makes no sense," she gasped, as he leaned in to suck at the pulse point. She moaned softly as his teeth bit down, claiming her.

"Nothing about us makes sense, Precious. But I will not take you while you are drunk." He moved off of her and bowed.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"Till next time, Precious - and kindly keep your hands off the liquor. I want you to be aware of every touch I give you next time." With that, he was gone and Sarah lay staring up at the ceiling, stunned.

"I think I need a drink," she said to no one in particular - and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth went back to his meeting and if anyone thought to say anything about his little _incident_ earlier, they would not dare admit it. Sarah would think twice before she drank that much again. He didn't really know why he felt the need to protect her honor when she had no thought of it. She was a child, nothing more. But oh how she riled him up with her cruel eyes.

The week flew by and Saturday came as it always does, but for a king there really are no weekends off. He finished a long day of sorting through castle business and settled into his bed for some light reading. Flicking his wrist, spectacles appeared on his nose - strictly because of the low light from his candles of course. No one needed to know he wore them and really, he didn't need them. Really.

Halfway through his book, he started to feel a little dizzy. Maybe he'd been working too hard. He caught a whiff of perfume and a slight scent of bourbon. He sat up, amazed and furious as the feel of cool liquid slid down his throat making him gasp.

She wouldn't **_dare_**, would she? Bourbon? She had only started drinking last weekend and that was wine. Wine was acceptable for a young girl, but this was something entirely different. An image came into his mind, Sarah was at a mirror that was not in her apartment, putting on her cosmetics, leering into the reflection as if searching for someone on the other side. Jareth could hear loud music and winced. She was at that bar again, most likely to dance with pretty boys again.

He would not think of her. He would snuff his candles and go to sleep. He was a king, not a damned babysitter to an obstinate girl who wished to test his patience. Let her fare as she would. _**He** _was going to sleep.

An hour later, he felt his mouth forming words again. Her words.

"I am feeling a bit tispy. I mean tipsy, ha ha. You know, Jareth - it's really hot in this little bar and so many people here. I should take off this jacket."

He clamped his lips shut. How was she forming a mental link with him through alcohol. There was no reason for it - they were not bonded - they were not in love.

_**But what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl.**_

He grimaced, that blasted book had caused him more headaches than he dared count. He jumped out of bed and went to his full length mirror, instantly changing into more appropriate clothes. Then he ran to his library and found a spell to keep her words out of her mouth. At least he thought that is what it would do, he was in a bit of a hurry.

Sarah danced seductively with Brad, or was it Bill? Didn't matter, really. She was hot and bothered and drinking bourbon. She wondered if Jareth could feel the liquor flow down his throat as she drank. A hand moved down the front of her blouse as she started to unbutton the top two buttons.

Then she felt it - he was there again. Well, it would be like last week, he wouldn't be able to come to her right. A little voice reminded her that he had come to her apartment and done more than watch her. But that was because she called for him, right? He couldn't just come anytime he wanted and touch her without her consent, could he?

As she pondered how she really hadn't thought out her little plan, gloved hands came out of nowhere and spun her into a firm embrace.

"Let's dance," Jareth said, glaring into her stunned eyes. Leading her off the dance floor, he pulled her into a dark room in the back of the bar that she had never noticed before. As they entered, the door disappeared and they were in a silent stone lined room that looked suspiciously like an oubilette.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, suddenly nervous.

"We finish our game, Precious," he answered, pulling her into a heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah leaned into Jareth's embrace, stunning them both with her grip on the back of his head. He had thought to shock her into an apology, to get her to admit she was not ready for grown up games, but Sarah was more than willing to play. Her hands reached up and threaded into his wild hair, pulling it hard. He growled without thinking and she took that as a sign to thrust her tongue into his mouth.

"Watch what you do, girl," he warned, as her lips found their way to his throat, sucking and biting wherever she could reach.

"I am watching," she purred and let her hands find their way down his back to grab his perfect rear. He jumped and pinned her to a wall, glaring at her with what he hoped was an intimidating expression. She let one hand reach around to the front of his tight pants and grabbed his hardening proof she was affecting him. Running her hand over him slowly, she squeezed hard and kissed him again as she tore off her blouse without breaking the kiss. It was impressive Jareth thought, as much as he could think. When exactly had she gained the upper hand?

"You, my dear," he said, tearing his mouth away, "are quite drunk. Again. And I think little girls who drink and then disturb their king's slumber must be punished." His hot breath in her ear caused shivers to race down her back and she gasped as he leaned in close enough to kiss her. However, he merely closed his eyes and tried to steady his erratic heartbeat. Sarah pursed her lips and mocked him in a little girl voice.

"Oh, is my poor widdle Goblin King not man enough to kiss me back? I've been kissed by a lot of men, Jareth. Many men who wanted to touch me here," she put his hand on her breast, squeezing his hand hard. "And here," she pushed it down her stomach until it was at the juncture of her thighs. He was trembling, but whether out of passion or anger, she could not tell. She decided that she would take what she could get. She was having fun and he owed her plenty of it for dragging her back to the Under Ground. She paused, "you're not saying my words with me."

"No, I am not. You took me by surprise before, now that I know you can get into my head - I've blocked you." He smirked and she did not like that at all. It would not do for him to smirk at her when she was trying to seduce him. She frowned, she was trying to seduce him? Him?

"How?" Sarah demanded. Jareth grinned.

"If you loved me, I could not block your words. But as I am certain that you do not, and I do not love you either - I can block you." His words, spoken so calmly made Sarah narrow her eyes. There was something he was not telling her. But she would figure it out.

"You've blocked me? I don't think I like the sound of that. In fact, I shall punish you," she said loftily, backing away from him suddenly. He lunged for her and she tripped him, laughing as he lay sprawled on the ground. Seeing a door lying on the floor of the oubilette she smiled. "I think I remember how this works."

Running to the door, she threw it up against the wall and magically it opened onto a tunnel. Jareth ran to catch her but drunk Sarah was very fast. She ran out the door and slammed it shut. Running to the door, Jareth flung it open to see a closet filled with old pots.

"Damn that child," he yelled. He paced the oubilette, thinking hard. She couldn't know where to go, but she was drunk and a drunken human roaming his world was dangerous. He disappeared in a cloud of glitter and headed back towards his castle. Calling guards he commanded them to find the human girl and bring her to him - now.

Sarah ran up to his throne room, hiding behind the large throne and waiting and thinking. The times he had said what she was saying was when she was wishing for him to touch her - to, oh god no, to love her. He must love her. Did she love him? Was she sober enough to love anyone right now? She'd have to figure it out when he got to his throne room to find her. He had to come here eventually. And there he was in full Goblin King glory. She took a deep breath and let her feelings take over, damn the consequences. And then she began to speak.

"I Jareth, stupid king of the Goblins state that Sarah Williams is way smarter than I am," Jareth found himself saying. The goblins and his full Council stared at him in shock and he could hear giggles behind his throne. Damn that girl. "And I love her more than my own pompous glittery self could ever love another."

She heard him say the words and smiled. He loved her. She froze - what did that mean? He loved her. She panicked - he was the Goblin King and she was messing with his head like he was a puppet. Love her or not, he could make her life hell for this. Oh dear. She held her head and wished her self home. Repeatedly like saying it more than once would get her home faster. She closed her eyes and hoped that someone, somewhere in the universe would have pity on her and send her home. She couldn't face him - not like this.

He growled, he would find her and rip off her clothes and show her what she did to him. He would teach her a lesson for messing with her king, her soul mate, her - wait, what? Her what? He closed his eyes and remembered what he'd told her. She couldn't make him say anything if he didn't love her. If she didn't love him. His eyes narrowed and he had a new purpose. He would find his queen and punish her severely. For hours. Then he'd admit he loved her. If she was sober enough to understand.

"Sarah, come out from behind there," he commanded and ran behind the chair. Sarah was no longer there. He looked around but could not find her. The others in the room looked at him as if he were insane.

"She was here, I know it," he yelled. The others nodded politely and rolled their eyes at each other. The king had been working too hard.

Jareth let out a frustrated scream and disappeared again, but the assembled Council and group of goblins in the throne room could hear his voice echoing through the walls like thunder.

"SARAH!"


	6. Chapter 6

In Sarah's small bedroom, Jareth appeared in a blaze of glitter and fury.

"Ah ha!" he cried in triumph. "Now you are going to pay dearly."

Lightning shot through the room, a wind knocked over her carefully arranged flowers (a belated arrangement sent by her mother), and the faint music of a band of demons echoed within the walls. He glared at the bed, then rushed over and pulled the blankets off seeing - nothing. Jareth kicked the bed, yelping in pain as his leather clad toe bounced off the steel frame.

"Sarah Williams, show yourself," he demanded, stalking through the apartment. After a few minutes of searching he conceded defeat. She was not there. Perhaps she was at her father's home. He changed into an owl, flew with irate squawks of fury falling from his beak, and landed at her old window. Pushing it open with a practiced shove, he was then inside with the full lightning and wind show taking center stage.

"Ah ha!" he tried again, then looked at the empty room. Damn.

"Robert, I heard something in Sarah's old room."

"I did too, let me get my gun," Robert's voice said grimly. Jareth turned himself back into an owl just as Robert entered with an old gun. The man saw him just as he transformed and with a startled yell, Robert shot off a few rounds, nicking Jareth's talon slightly.

"Did you get anything?" Irene Williams asked, coming into the doorway. Robert shrugged as the owl raced off into the night.

"Just an owl. Let's go back to bed."

Jareth flew to Sarah's old park and perched on a low tree branch, nursing the tip of his bloody talon. Where could that insufferable child be, anyway? He grumbled a bit then headed home. A good hot shower was what he needed to get the nasty taste of Above Ground out of his mouth.

jsjsjs

Sarah whispered the words wishing herself home and in a rush of magic, found herself in a totally dark room. She tried to feel her way around but bumped into a large bed and fell into it. Nursing her sore foot, she gazed in vain at the blackness around her.

"I wish I could see where I was," she mumbled. Instantly, candle lights blazed into flame and she looked around. It was a large, ornate bedroom. Gold curtains with the black emblem of an owl hung from each window. Black sheets with blood red pillows were beneath her and there was a beautiful full length mirror in the corner of the room. Carved owls adorned the mirror's frame and Sarah stared at it, stunned.

"Where am I?" Sarah slurred, "I asked to go home," she reminded the universe, but the universe was not answering. Standing up and swaying lightly, she noticed a crystal sitting on the low table next to the bed. She froze. Owls, crystals - black sheets. She would not believe she was where her brain told her she was. She ran to the door and flung it open. Two guards were making their way towards the room. She hurriedly shut the door and waited, listening.

"The king says if we catch the girl, we're to bring her to him for punishment," a goblin guard was saying.

"Whattya think he'll do to her?" the other asked.

"What do we care? Just be thankful it's not us he's mad at - come on, we have another floor to search."

"Should we look in his room? He never locks the door," the other goblin suggested and Sarah bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Nah, if you was a girl looking to hide from Jareth his bedroom would be the last place you'd go, if you get my meaning," the first goblin said laughing. The other joined in and their voices faded.

Jareth's room, this really was Jareth's room. Sarah panicked. She couldn't be in his room. She wanted to go home and hide under her covers for the next several years. Taking a deep breath, she wandered around drunk. How could she sober up - a faint memory of Jareth turning her shower on her last weekend slid into her mind. Fine - she'd take a shower. She walked towards the door and stopped. Did he even have a shower?

"I wish I was in Jareth's bathroom," she said and was instantly in a gold and ivory room with a large hot tub and a cabinet of soaps and lotions. My, my - he's really into his feminine side, she smirked as she chose some lavender soap.

Slipping out of her clothes, she found the shower and stood under the steamy hot water, letting the heat distract her from where she was. She'd just take a little shower and find the way of there. She soaped up, massaging the tension from her arms, then went lower to her legs, rubbing each from ankle to hip until she was smiling again.

She didn't hear the quiet entrance of the Goblin King into his chambers. Or hear him mumble to himself about a hot shower. She was working shampoo into her long, wet hair, blissfully humming the song Jareth had sung to her in the dream ballroom. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Jareth stripped and walked into his shower, wondering why it was already running. As he saw the slim figure lathering up he froze. A feral smile crossed his face and he limped into the huge stall, grabbing a loofah sponge and shower gel. After pouring some gel on it he slid his arm around her waist and started scrubbing small circles of lather around one breast. Sarah tried to get away, but his grip was like iron and he had a score to settle with one Miss Sarah Williams.

"You have a lot to answer for, Precious," his silken voice had startled her but she wasn't sure that was the only reason she trembled.

"So do you, you had no right to bring me here," she said, trying to be tough. He laughed low in his throat and her heartrate sped up just a little.

"I didn't bring you into my bedroom. Or tell you to be so delightfully nude in my shower," he reminded her.

"I didn't mean to be here when you got back," Sarah stammered. He didn't answer but only raised an eyebrow at her as he slowly scrubbed her body. She tried again to get away from him, but he was not letting her go and she didn't think it was dignified to be screaming for help when she was technically trespassing.

"And just how did you find yourself in my room, you've never been here but here you are," he said softly, watching her face.

"I wished myself home but I ended up in your bed," she said again then groaned as a strange expression flitted across his face. Amusement and something darker that she didn't want to acknowledge. "That isn't the - I mean I didn't mean - um, what are you doing?" The loofah had fallen to the floor and Jareth had begun to massage her right breast with single minded purpose. After a few long moments, he did the same to the left soaping her skin slowly, flicking a finger tip off a nipple whenever she looked as though she was busy thinking instead of feeling. His hand slid between her breasts and stroked her skin slowly. She gasped as he touched her and began to babble.

"Jareth, I'll go home now - I'll never drink again and I promise to stay far away, oh god - that feels good. No. I mean, stop," she stammered as his hand took a slow path down her stomach, lightly scraping the skin with his sharp nails. She breathed in quickly, he was killing her. He spun her around roughly to gaze into her startled eyes.

"You are home, pet - and your king demands your undivided attention."

He took a step back and started to lather his hair, then put her hands on the top of his head and smiled. Without thinking, she started massaging his scalp and he pulled her closer to him, to bite her earlobe. She shivered, her mouth opening and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and pull them both under the hot water. He rinsed them both off and pushed her out of the stall, grabbing a soft towel. He wrapped Sarah into it and kissed her hotly, easily overcoming her initial resistance to swirl his tongue expertly around the inside of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and that seemed to excite him, thrill him. He let her towel fall from her body and his hands roamed freely, taking and claiming each inch of skin as his right.

Sarah's mind was a blur of right and wrong, good and bad. Getting home and getting into bed - good. Going into the next room and getting into Jareth's bed - bad, very very bad. But he had picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, dropping her on the bed. And then his hands were on her again and thoughts of good and bad became irrelevant.

"We can't do this, you haven't said you love me," she gasped. He laughed wickedly and took a breast into his mouth, licking it softly then blowing onto it. She squirmed beneath him and her movements inflamed him.

"Do people need to love each other to make love in your world?"

"No, of course not," she said sitting up. "But I do, I mean I need to be loved before I make love with someone."

"Sarah, do not trifle with me. You know you love me, your words from my mouth would not have happened otherwise."

"Then you'd have to love me back," she said stubbornly.

"What if I did?" he shot back, nudging her knees apart roughly. She gasped and bit his shoulder. He hissed and bit her throat.

"What if you did?" Sarah challenged. "What would happen?"

"This," he said, entering her in one fluid movement. Sarah hung onto Jareth fiercely as she adjusted to him inside of her. Then slowly, she began to move beneath him, clenching her muscles and making him gasp. He moved slowly, so slowly, watching her face as she struggled for release. Her hips rose up to meet his and she flipped over, putting her on top of him. She smirked and after a long moment of him staring at her, she moved faster, forcing him to go deeper to keep up with her frantic movements. He pulled her down to him and had her beneath him again, proving to her that he was in charge, and he would win. She felt a bubbling up of release start in her belly and spread to every part of her body as his dominance led her to claim him as well. This night would change everything. It had already changed her.

"Jareth, I love you," she screamed and his heart burst free from the chains of self imposed loneliness he'd imprisoned it in centuries ago. Moving faster, he pulled her butt to him and squeezed as she flung her head back, sobbing with passion. Her nails raked down his back and her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her. Her breathing was shallow as she begged for more, and he pinned her hands above her head as his mouth claimed hers again.


	7. Chapter 7

Jareth looked deep into Sarah's eyes, watching every facial expression, every sigh, every shift in thought. He kept her arms pinned as his mouth lowered to hers slowly, barely touching hers.

"Say it again," he commanded softly. She looked at him in confusion, then smiled weakly.

"No," she said. He glared at her, moving his hips over hers roughly.

"Excuse me?" Jareth growled. She laughed and brought her hips up to his, sliding one hand from his grasp to reach down and stroke him slowly. His arousal pressed into her hand and she squeezed. His eyes shut as he hissed her name.

"You have to say it to me," Sarah purred. "Or no more kissy time."

"Woman, you are the most infuriating -" her hand grabbed him tightly and pulled causing him to shudder.

"Hmm, sure you want to go with that?" Sarah asked, positioning him at her entrance, rubbing against him just so, watching his mouth open and silent words come forth as he tried to keep control.

"Sarah - I," he said weakly. She let him in, just an inch and as he would move to go deeper, she pulled back slightly. His arrogant glare amused her and she had no trouble releasing her other hand. Both arms went around to his back and long nails scraped down his skin in a possessive slash.

"I love you," he gasped, plunging into to her welcoming heat. They gazed at each other for a moment, then began to move.

"How long have you loved me, Sarah," he whispered, watching her close her eyes in bliss. She shook her head.

"How do you know I didn't just say it for the sex?" she whispered and he thrust into her so forcefully that her breath caught in her throat, all signs of drunkenness gone. She whimpered as he continued his thrusts, keeping her on the edge. She begged him to finish, to stop, to let her go, to keep her forever. And all the while, he continued to claim her mercilessly, grinning at her pleas.

"How long?" he asked again, as she shuddered beneath him.

"Forever, Jareth - since the moment I saw you. I just - oh yes, more - I couldn't admit it, didn't want to admit it. Please, don't stop."

"I have no intention of stopping, Precious. In fact - we're just getting started. You have much to answer for," he rasped, quickening his pace, letting his love and need for her color every moment of this time together. They were riding a wave of passion, surrounded by starlight and magic and Sarah thought she'd lost her mind. She never wanted to find it again. They came together in an inferno of lust and some deeper emotion that surrounded them like a protective shield. As he pulled out, he caught her lips in yet another hot kiss. She moaned, then pushed him away gently.

"Me? You're the one who's been spying on me," she gasped, as his lips blazed over her breasts, claiming them as surely as he had claimed every other part of her. She was spinning and knew that the alcohol was long gone from her system. This was pure Jareth and she fought to regain some sanity.

"Spying? Yes, and you loved knowing I was there, didn't you, little girl?" His eyes bore into hers with a deep longing and a bit of anger. "You did everything you could to mock me, to taunt me - to let me know I was not welcome but always invited."

"Jareth," she said but he ground his body into hers and she was shocked that he was hard again so fast. Her body sang in need and she writhed beneath him.

"You are mine, Sarah Williams - and nothing you can say will ever change that. You were mine as you played princess in the park," he said, thrusting into her again. "You were mine when you challenged me in my own Labyrinth," the thrusts came faster, deeper and her moans grew louder. "And you will be mine for the rest of eternity no matter what you may think," he yelled, bringing them both to a mindless ecstasy that grew into orgasms that felt like lightning flooding every one of their senses, branding their souls upon each other and forever binding them as soulmates.

"Jareth," she screamed as they came together again, the scent of sweat, sex, and magic filling the air in a powerful rush.

"Yes?" he rasped into her ear.

"Never leave me," she sobbed and his features softened. He gathered her up into his strong embrace and kissed her forehead softly.

"Never again, my queen," he promised.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah awoke slowly, stretching her body and feeling someone's arm tightly around her stomach. Glancing in surprise, she saw Jareth staring at her with an intense look upon his face. She started to remember the night before and blushed. She had no idea what would happen now.

"Good morning?" she asked timidly. He smirked slightly and pulled her to him. She could feel his arousal press into her thigh and she bit her lower lip.

"Will it be?" he asked, arching a brow. "Or will you go back to pushing me away again?" The question was asked in a light tone, but she could see a faint trace of worry in his eyes and she fought a smile.

"I don't think I could push you very far right now," she answered, looking down at how he was holding her to him. "I think we're about to get a lot closer."

He grinned. "Hmm, quite possibly," he agreed, lowering his head to capture her lips with his. A slow burn started deep within her and she moaned as she fought to get closer to her Goblin King. The kiss was sweet and full of hope, and Sarah's heart melted into a pool of sensation. Jareth sensed her acceptance of his kiss and slid his hands down her back, pulling her upward to join with her yet again. Sarah moaned his name, eyes opening wide.

"You don't waste any time," she laughed as he started moving within her, rocking their bodies together in a slow, demanding rhythm. He gazed down at her hungrily.

"Too much time has already been wasted," he growled, kissing her again. His tongue slid easily into her mouth and explored, finding new places to conquer even as his hands explored each inch of her body again. The thrusts were slow, agonizing, teasing and Sarah's mind babbled things to her that she couldn't understand. She didn't care, she was exploring again too, wondering at the sense of magic that had overtaken them last night.

"Move faster," she sighed and his grin became dangerous.

"As you command, my queen," he said softly and began to race with Sarah in a mad frenzy for dominance and completion. Screaming each other's names, they came back down to reality slowly, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Your queen. You called me that last night too," she said watching his face. He sighed, pulling her to him.

"I know you have your own life, Sarah. But you are also _**my** _life. I cannot deny my heart any longer." His eyes seemed to be searching hers for understanding.

"So we love each other," she said simply. At his look of hope, she smiled. "Yes, I meant it - I love you, you big arrogant jerk."

"And I love you, you extremely rude, impertinent banshee," he teased. She looked at him in shock for a moment and laughed.

"I suppose I deserve that," she giggled. "I'm sorry I made you say those things in your throne room."

"No, you are not," he mock glared. "But I shall enjoy your confession to my Council and my goblins later today. They did not see you there and think I am quite mad."

"Confession?" she squeaked and he laughed low in her ear.

"Yes, then I think there will be more punishment for you. Many long hours in my bed to atone for your atrocious behavior. I willingly take it upon myself to hand out that punishment. It's for your own good you know. It shall build character."

"You are such a conscientious ruler, aren't you?" Sarah asked, pulling him in closer for a sweet kiss. "And you are my life too, Jareth. We'll figure the rest out later."

His hips moved over her again and she smiled. "Much later," she said, surrendering to their passions yet again.

JSJSJSJS

"And I'm sorry that I hid behind his Majesty's throne and said those things. I had no right to use magic against him." Sarah looked at the Council, who were fighting their grins and the goblins who were just happy to see her again.

"Thank you, Sarah," Jareth said loftily. "Now then - Sarah and I have important business to take care of that demands our immediate attention."

"Of course, sire," the members of the Council said, bowing and not bothering to hide their grins.

"Lady stay?" a goblin asked. Jareth glanced at Sarah hopefully.

"Yes, Lady stay," Sarah said happily. "For as long as the king wishes it."

Jareth pulled her into a hot embrace, ignoring the amused looks of those around them. In a flurry of love and magic, they disappeared together and began negotiating their truce. For hours and hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Sarah and Jareth walked along one of the Goblin City's rivers, holding hands and talking quietly. Neither of them had ever been in love before and they were suddenly shy with each other as they walked.

"I never asked you what you do in your world, when you aren't drinking too much at clubs and dancing provocatively for Goblin Kings." Jareth stole a glance at her and smiled.

"I've been painting, I've even had a few showings. Nothing big, just a few small galleries." She blushed a little and he smirked.

"What do you paint that makes you color such a lovely shade of red, my darling girl?" His eyes danced at her nervousness.

"This place, the Goblin City and - um - a lot of portraits of you," she admitted, watching his grin spread wickedly across his face. He grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss, leaving her breathless.

"I would like to see these paintings," he said brightly. "I may even pose for you. How would you have me?" He struck an aristocratic pose and she laughed. He arched a brow and tickled her, delighting in her laughter. They continued to walk, admiring the way the water birds swam gracefully over the river.

"So, what happens now?" Sarah asked, staring out at the clear blue waters. Jareth's hand tightened over hers for a moment then he stopped to look at her. She was so young and had an entire life ahead of her. How could he ask her to stay? He couldn't ask, but he couldn't let her leave him either. It was - complicated.

"I suppose you'll want to go back and live your life, perhaps visit me on occasion."

"Is that what you want? For me to go back?" Sarah seemed angry and he looked at her in confusion.

"I want you to be happy, it's all I've ever wanted," he said helplessly.

"I am happy," she shouted. His eyebrow lifted and she looked around, embarrassed. "I am happy," she said again, in a gentle voice. "I thought you were too."

"I've never felt like this before, Sarah. Like I should lock you away from the world, yet be proud as you soar above me with your independence and spirit. I ache for you even as you stand here before me and I fear that ache will only grow in time. You are so young and I have no right," he said haltingly and she hugged him tightly.

"You have every right, Jareth. How often do you go Above Ground?"

"A few times a year, when I meet with other Fae royals, why?"

"And when you go, I can go with you?" she asked, tilting her head to smile at him.

"Of course, you can go wherever you like, Sarah. You're always free to do so." He looked at her, a question in his eyes and she reached up to kiss him gently.

"Then I'd like to stay here and work at my art. You can pose for me," she said, smiling. "I can still have a few shows each year and we can be together."

"Together? You would stay here, with me?" His face seemed set in stone, as if he were afraid this was all a dream.

"Well you haven't asked me or anything. I suppose I could get a place of my own here, maybe with a studio -" her thoughts were cut off as his mouth came down upon hers and blocked out every thought she'd had. She held onto him as if she'd fall to the ground if she didn't. After long moments he let her breathe and she laughed.

"The queen belongs with her king. In the king's castle." Jareth looked at her wickedly. "In the king's bed."

"I think we should celebrate," Sarah said wickedly. "How about a drink?"

She had never run so fast from him or laughed so hard as he chased her, threatening more of his special punishments.

Life was good.


End file.
